A prize money game is an additional reward provided by a game system, and may be randomly generated or entered once conditions set by the game system are satisfied. A characteristic of the prize money game is that, the game can be played without placing any bet and a certain amount of prize money can be won at no cost, hence allowing a player to obtain the prize money and providing the player with a sense of getting a free lunch. Therefore, in general, prize money games help a game system to attract players to play, in a way that a utilization rate of the game system is increased.
A conventional prize money game is a small, independent game outside a game system, and usually provides a fixed game timing or game number to allow a player to play within the fixed game timing or game number to obtain points. The points of the game are then converted to an equal amount of prize money that is then given to the player.
However, such conventional prize money game may be considered merely another game system with different rules. From perspectives of a player, the player may not be strongly attracted if playing rules of a prize money game are too monotonous. What the player values most is gaining free and additional prize money although the player may not have any interest in playing. In this case, the enjoyment of the player is obviously diminished. On the other hand, some folk prize money games that have been designed may have much too complicated playing rules or a too time-consuming playing process, and may pose burden on a game thinking process of the player. Further, as the player wishes most to get the prize money, if the player gets just one of numerous prize money items originally expected to get after spending a lengthy period of time playing the prize money game, a game pace of the player on the game system and a rhythm of “striking the iron while it's hot” may be disrupted. As a result, the player usually plays prize money games at random. When the player feels bored, the interest of the player continuing playing the game system is also affected, leading to a lowered utilization rate of the game system.